Like A Violinist's Fingers
by Strigoi17
Summary: Ciel had been told to stay away from people like Sebastian. But as Sebastian's fingers stroked gently at the hairless skin of his thigh and sent shivers clawing violently up his spine, he didn't… he didn't want to leave. SebaCiel, Mature for pedophilia.


_What makes a monster…?_

Ciel had been told to stay away from people like Sebastian. He had heard the mothers in his neighborhood whisper behind raised, wedding ring-heavy hands about those who did things like he did; about the last man, Grell, who showed such affection, toward Lizzie. Despite this, however, Ciel just couldn't see the two fitting together like pieces of the simple puzzles him and his father slaved over every night: Grell was so outlandish, so eccentric and repugnant, and simply creepy, it was hard to relate him in any way to the benign, almost gentle man that babysat him while his parents were out on Friday nights.

It was the first time the young, naïve Phantomhive had actually listened to Alois.

"It's fine…!" The promiscuous blonde would chirp upon one of their parent-contrived play dates. "When Claude plays with me, there's nothing wrong with it! It's fun; I dunno why the grownups are so mad!" He grinned, a bedlamite clutching a stuffed Charizard.

"It's more than fun, actually. It feels sooooooo nice!~" He rose, prancing around the boy sitting over a toy ship, the dragon still pressed against his chest. "Claude's nicer than he ever is when we play. It's so fun!"

Ciel's thoughts would stray first to Alois's reassurances; then to Lizzie's crystal tears. Of course, he couldn't know why exactly she was so perturbed, only that she was; ever since the man with red hair had snipped her tender morale to bits.

~*~

Ciel had always adored Sebastian.

Everything about the family friend, as long as he could remember. The sharp way he dressed, the regal tone of voice in which he perpetually spoke, the propitious smile he wore while even proving one of Ciel's parents horribly wrong.

Somehow, the clouds had wallpapered the sky in thick metallic veils in contrary to the periwinkle skies when his parents left for a "romantic evening" like Bonnie and Clyde's silhouettes, causing Sebastian to lock the doors and windows against the approaching storm. As the younger boy settled on the pristine, onyx leather couch in his living room with a book in hand, Sebastian rose from his comfortable spot next to him; black hair falling into maroon eyes as he offered abruptly, "Would you like something to snack on, Ciel?"

The ten-year-old had always marveled – subtly at first, yes, but still always marveled – at this man's aptitude for grace. As he rose, time froze like earth caked in frost; it was him and him alone. He surpassed gliding entirely, moving with something Ciel couldn't quite define, his blazer staying smooth and creased as he moved silently toward the kitchen.

As Ciel set down his book, he realized it had started to rain in the eternity it took Sebastian to rise. The ten-year-old laid back, waiting like… like a ten-year-old waiting for sweets, simply. Fat drops pounded on his living room windowpane like probing fingers, itching at his eyelids and striking behind his temples. Mismatched eyes slid shut, as he pitched a hefty sigh, relaxing farther back into the cushions.

"Here we go." Smiled the older; carting a plate laden with a small piece of cake, and startling Ciel out of his daydream before he had understood he was daydreaming at all. "…Right." The younger nodded. "Thank you."

As Ciel bit into the chocolate, Sebastian smiled softly to himself as his auburn eyes closed. "You're such a stately child." The older teased gently.

"Is that bad?" The boy's eyes flitted to his caretaker.

"Not entirely."

"Then why mention it?"

"I'm only pointing it out. It's almost cute."

The slate-haired younger flushed slightly, frowning as he muttered, "That's nice…"

"…Oh." Sebastian frowned in slight concern, much like an overly observant parent. "You've got…"

He leaned forward, stroking at the pale cheek with his thumb. This made Ciel freeze, every muscle in his body stalling: Sebastian's fingers were the exact temperature of chilled stone but the texture of rose petals. Tenderly, they rubbed at a small spot of icing on his cheek; before sighing in aggravation. "You've got… chocolate, on you…" He gripped Ciel's thin, pointed chin gingerly between his lanky index finger and thumb, turning his head slightly to the side.

The boy didn't respond; didn't blink, didn't breath, but allowed Sebastian to swivel his head. The older cursed colorfully under his breath, leaning forward; and running his tongue across the spot on Ciel's cheek. It was graciously warm, in contrast to his fingertips, lulling a sense of hyperaware pleasure over the ten-year-old's powder white skin.

Ciel had been told to stay away from people like Sebastian. He had heard the mothers in his neighborhood whisper behind raised, wedding ring-heavy hands about those who did things like he did. He was always told that, if anyone ever touched him like Sebastian did, to spring loose and bolt like a greyhound.

But as Sebastian's fingers, those perplexingly soft digits cold as water sheathed in ice, crept up his shorts, stroked gently at the hairless skin of his thigh and sent shivers clawing violently up his spine, he didn't… he didn't want to leave.

The shaking boy turned, his eyes meeting Sebastian's. He felt his heart swell with something alien as the pleasure seeping through his pores, and he placed his hands lightly against Sebastian's cheeks. He didn't know what he was doing, exactly; only that he wanted Sebastian closer. He wanted him so much closer, wanted him to keep touching him, shrouding his skin in that feeling.

Ciel didn't have a clue why he kissed Sebastian. The feel of his lips – soft as silken feline fur – against his own wasn't quite anything special; but the feel of Sebastian pressing back was. It sent odd electricity through him, expedited his heart beats. He liked it after he did it; but honestly, he didn't know why he did it; other than the fact he had seen it in movies and read it in books.

The much, much older nipped gently at Ciel's lower lip, making the boy shiver. Sebastian plunged his tongue into the smaller cavern, making the slate-haired boy jerk slightly; as Ciel's grip on him tightened ever-so-unnoticeably.

Sebastian leaned over Ciel, forcing the younger back onto the cool arm of the couch. Hands placed by either of his shoulders behind him, his tongue eagerly explored Ciel's cheeks, the roof of his mouth; making him shudder as the taller became acquainted with the sweet taste of his prey. He caressed the roof of the uke's mouth with his tenacious muscle, evoking a quiet moan as the feeling grew to coat him like a filmy scarlet cocoon.

Sebastian's hands slithered once again to the fourth-grader's thigh, edging up from his knee to the highest he could reach on the boy's leg through baggy brown shorts. He stroked at the pallid, smooth skin, watching Ciel shift against the onyx couch; before tearing open the small snap-button to his shorts and yanking them down gently trembling legs. However, at the sight of the boy's small, unknowing erection, Sebastian paused; stroking gently at the V-shaped muscle leading to the boy's core. The autumn air hit the spoiled male's skin like a piqued smack, making him wince; as he desperately pawed for Sebastian's fingers.

At the touch of Sebastian's skin upon such an area, Ciel let out a loud shriek, sounding more like a young girl than a male with a swollen growth like his. The boy with mismatched eyes leaned farther back against the furniture, arms falling to clutch at the back of his babysitter's blazer. As he slumped back from Sebastian's mouth, they remained connected; not by their arms or their chests pressed against one another – but by a line of slimey saliva joined at the tip of each eager tongue.

"Se… Seb-Sebastian…" The uke severed the chain as he uttered the man's name, nd the request her hardly understood. "…Sebastian, I want more."

"...Yes..."

He didn't have a clue why; why the puerile, unmuscled body aroused him so. The exquisite skin, resplendent eyes and barely flexing tendons; it was all tantalizingly at his fingertips now, what no one else could give him. Ciel was a sugar white rose yet to be wilted, pristine and untouched. The only regret Sebastian owned when he slipped off his young quarry's shirt, was that maybe he'd bruise that metallic shine.

The jejune boy sighed through clenched teeth as Sebastian's lips brushed against him, and the feeling buzzed around him. Small hands traveled to mess with Sebastian's raven-colored locks, as the caretaker covered the cream skin in diminutive kisses. "Nn…"

Lips talented as a violinist's fingers suckled gently at Ciel's skin; causing him to make small grunts in the back of his throat. With every connection of his lips to Ciel's flesh, there remained behind a small blotch, glistening on the satin like Veritaserum.

He worked the tresses between his thin fingers, as Sebastian's own perfectly painted ones rubbed at his hips; and his mouth found what made Ciel gasp aloud like a startled damsel. The slate-haired uke gently cooed his seme's name as he engulfed the younger's sweet spot in slippery warmth, sending tendrils of flaming treasure charging through his veins like trampling stallions.

The feeling reverberated inside his skull, waltzing behind the whites of his eyes and charged alive within the sweat coating his body. As Sebastian sucked harder on the small, fully erect bud, Ciel's whimpering moans grew louder. Hearing this only encouraged the adult, as his hands finally – oh, finally! – crept from Ciel's thighs to his length.

This caused the already tense boy to jolt like his twitching erection, letting out another loud cry. Every line of Sebastian's fingerprint stuck to Ciel like caramel; and every swirl sent through him a pulsing ecstasy. As another loud moan ravaged his throat – a noise utterly unfamiliar to him – Sebastian's fingers lightly ran up and down his shaft.

Ciel's back arched against the arm of the sofa, arms tightening around his caretaker, mismatched eyes rolling back in his head. "Nn... Sebastian..!"

Hearing this, the man smirked quietly; pace quickening on the throbbing and already slightly leaking erection. Ciel writhed like a butterfly trapped under a spider, continually letting out small noises. He could feel something mounting in him, coiling inside his stomach like a python, hissing loudly and making his eyes water over with venom...

Sebastian knew damn well that when he began pumping the boy fully between his hands, he would blow soon; and that he did, only three times in. The boy's cream squirted along the front of Sebastian's navy blazer, dropping from the bronze buttons.

Far too lightheaded and exhausted to do much else, Ciel's head rolled sideways, to rest his left cheek against the arm of the couch.

"...I-I love you, Sebastian..."

"Alright, Ciel..."

Ciel had never felt a thing similar to it before; a new book heavy and crisp in his thin fingers. Something... magnificent. Utterly magnificent.


End file.
